


The Interview

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Holiday Themed Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Come Marking, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS EVANS, Interview, Lube, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Porn Star Chris Evana, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, and clark gregg is his director, he's doing a solo thing but he talks about all the other marvel rpf people, it's filthy, just read it, porn star, sex questions, solo job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: It's Chris birthday, and for his birthday, the porn star does a sit-down interview.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fucking birthday Christopher Robert Evans you beautiful, brilliant hunk of human! I wanted to write a little something Chris-centric, so I decided to do a solo piece. Just him. 
> 
> This was quickly written and even more quickly edited, so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy xo

Chris settled onto the couch, knees lazily hanging wide and hands on his thighs, while Clark- his director for nearly every film he'd done- set up the main camera across from him. The lighting guys were angling wide umbrella lamps and his fluffer knelt between his thighs.

"Oh, actually- hey," he greeted the girl when she reached for his zipper. "I'm gonna start out soft today." She just nodded, kissed him on the forehead and went back to the dressing room- she'd get paid for the gig anyway. 

"Okay, pal. You ready?" his director asked as he took his place behind the camera in his own less comfortable seat. Chris nodded and took a deep breath. "Action." The director looked down at his list of questions before meeting Chris's eyes again. "Happy birthday, Chris."

Chris smiled at the camera, always at the camera. "Thank you."

"You've been making films with us for how many years now?"

Chris pretended to think. "Probably, like, nine or ten." It was ten years and two months, but hey.

"Wow, that's longer than most even get to be in this business, much less stay one of our top picks," Clark offered, smiling kindly. 

"Yeah, it's been a good time."

"So, for your birthday, we requested that you do a little sit down with us, a little Q&A for the fans. We got a couple of fan questions off social media, too. Sound cool?"

Chris shrugged, keeping his shoulders relaxed and chin up. "Sure."

"But of course, this isn't just any old interview."

"Of course," Chris smirked.

"This interview is a strip interview. With each question, you remove a piece of clothing." Chris nodded along- everything was planned. "Then, once you're naked, with each question, you up the ante a little- more stimulation, toys. We've left that up to you. And you do that until you come all over yourself. Cool?"

Chris chuckled, sitting up a little more. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Great. First question." Clark pointed to the top of his page. "How'd you get into porn?"

Surely a fan-picked question, and one of the most boring ones they could've chosen. "I was in college and needed the extra income. The studio told me that I could flex my schedule around my classes, and well, sex." He smirked at the camera and bit down on his bottom lip. "The chance to have hot sex and get paid for it? I signed up fast."

"One piece of clothing, Chris," Clark reminded. Chris sat up straight on the couch and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his body and off before tossing it off camera. He leaned back on the couch, getting comfortable again. "Next question. Do you prefer to top, bottom, or het sex?"

Well, this one was at least a fun topic. "Honestly, it depends on who I'm partnering with. I guess that's a cop-out. How about I tell you my favorite for each one?"

"Sounds good," Clark confirmed.

Chris cast his eyes to the ceiling, thinking through his favorites. "I'd have to say Scarlett's the obvious favorite for straight sex."

"Obviously. I think she's everyone's favorite."

"As for guy on guy, Hemsworth gives it to me good every time but I always get excited when I see Sebastian on the docket. He's the best bottom I've ever worked with."

"Speaking of Sebastian, he got you a birthday present for today's interview."

"Yeah?" Chris wondered and watched as Clark reached behind his chair and handed Chris a small bag with tissue paper peeking out. "Oh, Seb that's so cool of you, man." He pulled the paper out and then a long box that had him holding back a laugh. It was a new vibrator. He should've known. "I imagine this will come in handy later."

"Probably," Clark agreed then instructed,  "Another item of clothing." Chris nodded and kicked his shoes off. "Oh, come on. At least go for the socks, too, or we'll never get where we're going, Evans." That pulled a laugh from the porn star and Chris bent down and peeled his socks off.

"Happy?"

"Much better." He looked over his list and picked the next question. "Is there anything you've wanted to try during a shoot that you haven't had the chance to?"

Chris was already nodding. "Definitely. I'm always looking to try new things. I did a little bondage with Jeremy last month and it was a good time, maybe something like that." Without having to be asked, Chris stood and undid his jeans, pulling them down his hips and leaving him in only his tight boxer briefs. 

"Now you're getting it," Clark encouraged. "What's your favorite position?"

"Easy. Doggy style." Chris didn't even sit down, just tucked his thumbs under his waistband and pulled his underwear off. "Let's get to some harder questions."

Clark eyed him. "That questions get harder when you get harder."

Chris scoffed a laugh and slumped back down onto the couch and spread his thighs wide. "I'll probably get hard just being filmed."

"Always the camboy," Clark teased. 

"At least I'm in the right business," Chris quipped with a cheeky smile.

"Now, after each question, you increase stimulation, dealer's choice. Good?"

"Yeah, bring it on. I'd like to come sometime today."

Clark scoffed. "Pushy, pushy. Okay, then, do you like it rough?"

Chris hummed, pleased and said, "Sometimes, yeah. Especially if they're my size or bigger and can manhandle me around." He brought a hand to his lap and circled a loose fist around his soft dick, giving it a few venturing strokes. He wasn't joking, he really did get off on people watching him, and he knew people got off watching him. It was a perfect trade and making his cock twitch already. 

"Who would you most want to manhandle you around?" Clark questioned, looking, if not for the professionalism, very comfortable watching Chris jack off. 

"Hemsworth," he purred instantly. "His hands are the size of my head, that guy.  _Jesus_ ," Chris moaned and tightened his fist. 

"And who would you most like to manhandle?"

Chris had to think that one over for a second, and decided to entertain the audience that would be watching this soon enough with a twist over his cockhead and a roll of his hips. "I'd say," he drawled, "probably Mackie. He's got a mouth on him, and I'd love to be the one to leave him speechless."

"We'll have to set something up," Clark promised and nodded for Chris to do something more. The porn star quickened his pace a little and reached his other hand down to tug at his balls. He was filling up fast and had so much more he wanted to do. Clark piped up again as Chris's eyes slipped shut with pleasure. "Favorite toy?"

"I haven't used Seb's gift yet so I can't say for sure, but for now, it's those vibrating anal beads Scar got me for Christmas last year." Chris licked over his lips and reached between the cushions of the couch for the lube he stuffed there before the shoot. He regretfully took his hand off his dick to slick up two fingers, adjusting further down the couch and pressing the tip of one to his hole. 

Clark tilted his head like Chris was an intriguing exhibit at a museum. "Do you guys just buy each other sex toys for holidays? You know there are other gifts?"

"That was another question," Chris claimed and returned his hand to his dick, "and yes we're aware, but no other gifts are quite as fun." He pumped his first finger in deeper, moaning as he stretched around it, and kept his grip on his cock light, just enough to take the edge off.

"What's the most partners you've slept with at one time?"

Chris slid down the couch more to show off his hole better and lifted one foot up to the couch while he pushed his fingers in and out faster. "You mean a shoot or real life?"

"Either."

"I, uh..." He squeezed his fingers just under his head and panted as his head fell back on the couch for a moment. "The most I've done is three and myself. On set." He teased his other slick finger at his hole before pushing it in alongside the first. " _Man_ , that was fun," he remembered fondly, canting his hips down on the intrusion.

"That was the business meeting one with Lizzie, right?" Clark wondered. Chris just nodded his head as he forced his two fingers deeper. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna lay down," he told Clark and then tilted sideways, careful not to let his fingers slip out as he laid down along the couch, pushing the vibrator to the floor. The second camera was already in position, like they knew him or something, and ready to catch his every move. He let one leg slip off the couch and bent his other one up to rest on top of the back fo the couch. "Next question, Clark. I'm dying here."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry, my bad. How would you rate yourself, one to ten, on giving head?" 

A full, shuddering laugh fell off Chris's lips then. "What a fucked up question," he mused. "I mean, how do I not sound like an asshole answering that?"

"That's not for me to care about. The fans wanted to know."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked fondly into the camera. "You guys want me to suffer, don't you?" He stuck his tongue out playfully before looking back up to the ceiling. "I guess, I'd say I'm pretty good. I don't know."

"I can answer this one for you if you want?"

After barking a laugh, Chris said, "That makes it sound like you have experience to back it up."

"Unfortunately, no. What I was going to say was that I get no less than a dozen requests a month from other actors for you to do oral."

"Really?" Chris beamed. "Women, too?"

Phil nodded. "Oh, definitely. I'm pretty sure Lizzie has it built into her contract that you eat her out anytime you film together."

Chris smiled dopily and answered, "I do eat her out a lot." 

The director shrugged like it made sense. "Up the ante, Chris."

"Right." He let his dry hand fall from his shaft and blindly searched out the unopened box. "I can never quite reach my prostate right with my fingers, so I'm going to use Seb's gift." When he picked up the box, he gave it one look and tossed it to Phil, who caught it easily. "Open that for me would ya, boss? I'll just be here playing with myself."

"Tease," Clark grumbled but started ripping into the box.

Chris let his hand come to his chest, tweaking a nipple between his fingers and jolting at the shock of pleasure while his fingers pistoned faster inside him. Why did he think this was a good idea? Pleasuring someone else he was pro at. Masturbating while thinking, not so much. 

"I don't know-" His words dropped off when he finally brushed his prostate and he aimed for it again, only barely reaching it. "Dammit," he huffed and sat up on one elbow to reach better. " _Oh_ , there," he hummed, rocking his hips while he worked. Phil held the vibrator out to Chris and he thanked him. "Give me another question while I stuff myself full of this thing," Chris requested and knew from the look on Clark's face it was a good line.

Clark looked down at his paper, choosing, then asking, "What's the hottest thing you've ever done in bed?"

Chris had the lube in hand again but unfortunately had to pull his fingers out to get it ready. On the bright side, the second camera was getting a really good shot of his loose hole. While he squeezed lube along the blue silicone, he weighed his options. "The hottest thing..." With his wet hand, he smeared the lube around the piece, slicking it up. 

"Don't put that in until you answer," Clark ordered and Chris glared at him.

"The hottest thing I've ever done in bed," Chris repeated with sass, "has got to be the time that I went on a date to the movies with a plug in my ass," As he said it, he pushed the vibrator into his hole, mouth dropping open as it went deeper, "and halfway through the movie we went to the bathroom and- and,  _fuck_ - she ate me out before I bent her over the sink and made her come twice."

"That wasn't in bed," Clark noted.

"Close enough," Chris wined, wet hand going to his dick while he seated the vibrator inside him. "If you limit yourself to the literal bedroom," Chris panted, "you miss out on so many opportunities."

Clark narrowed his eyes and told Chris, "Turn it on."

"I was getting to it," he gruffed but curled a finger and pressed the smooth button once, turning on low, inviting vibrations. "Oh, yeah," he groaned, back arching off the couch. 

"Turn it up each time you answer now, okay?"

"I don't know if I-" He swallowed hard and licked his lips again. "If I can keep talking."

"How about when stop answering questions you just say whatever you want. It's your birthday interview after all," Clark reminded him and Chris nodded thankfully. 

"What's the longest you've gone without having sex since you started this job ten years ago?"

"You mean in my personal life or professional life?" Chris mumbled, most of the words literate, but not all of them. 

Clark tilted his head. "Both," he confirmed.

"I have a lot of sex," he informed the camera, "while I'm on set, so I don't have that much off set." He hit a really good angle and his hips shot off the couch. "Jesus Christ, yes! I don't-" He growled, trying to pull his concentration back. "I haven't had personal sex in..." He shook his head, thinking, while the vibe pressed right up against his prostate and his slit wept precome. "Months?"

"Months, Christopher? Shame," Clark chided teasingly. "All those poor people out there missing their chance with your dick. Tisk tisk."

"Shut up," Chris half laughed, half moaned. "I do alright." He pressed the button again and the vibrations increased, making his cock leap in his hand. His head pressed back into the couch cushion as he moaned into the air. "I really need to come," he told Clark, told the world. "No more questions." He pressed the button the third time, pulling the intensity up to the fastest setting and straining his thighs to open wider like someone was actually between them.

"Okay, just say whatever you want then, Chris."

Chris nodded shakily, throat bobbing. His jacked himself off faster, the squelching sounds of lube on skin mixing between his hand and his hole, both wet and pulsing. "One of my fav- favorite things in the world is," he bit down on a particularly loud moan as he got the angle just right again, "learning things about someone's body. What-  _oh, god_ \- what makes them tick. What makes them come."

He pushed his hips into the air, his foot on the floor lifting onto its toes. "I'm gonna come. These vibrating fuckers always get me," his voice broke off on the last couple words, going deep and needy.  "Thank a lot, Seb," he breathed. 

" _Oh_ , thank you, Seb," he said again, like he was surprised, and his hips stuttered into the air as cum shot up his stomach and chest, painting him with messy white stripes. Chris moaned through it, milking his cock for every drop as his thighs shook and his mouth hung slack. "Fuck, that's good," he panted, once he'd calmed down enough to talk again. 

He pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, letting it sit on his already dirty stomach. His hand still held his softening cock and he was breathing hard and looking at the camera. "Happy birthday to me," he said and then squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the present Chris never asked for. Leave some comments to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Mwah! Xoxo, Jess


End file.
